<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Knight and the Thief by Romyatyourservice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394973">The Knight and the Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romyatyourservice/pseuds/Romyatyourservice'>Romyatyourservice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben's redemption, F/M, Fantasy, Kylo Ren Redemption, Medieval, Palpatine is Ben Solo's grand-father, Reylo - Freeform, They are knights and they fight with swords, This is a tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romyatyourservice/pseuds/Romyatyourservice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Medieval / Fantasy (tale) - Ben Solo was the Alderaan's prince who switch to the dark side of a powerful form of magic called the Force. Rey is poor orphan who lived in the city of Jakku. This is how they met.</p><p> </p><p>(English isn't my first language, sorry)<br/>Also available on fanfiction.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Knight and the Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work for my english class so this clearly is NOT a masterpiece but im a HUGE reylo stan so... Enjoy my little tale!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long time ago, in a kingdom far far away lived a prince. He was tall, handsome and sensitive to a powerful magic called the Force.<br/>
When he was a child, his mother, Queen Leia of Alderaan, sent him to his uncle Luke for training. Unfortunately, he has been tempted ever since by the dark side of the Force. Indeed, his grandfather was the Wizard Palpatine and his spirit called Ben to join the dark side. Luke felt this evil part in his nephew, gets scared and tries to kill him. Ben managed to escape and was taken in by Palpatine’s disciples: the knights of Ren, who terrorized the kingdom and wanted to take control of it.<br/>
-<br/>
A little further in the kingdom, in the city of Jakku, lived a young and pretty girl. Poor and orphan, she stole to be able to feed herself and her friends. One day, she stole a nobleman and gets chased in the forest. She hid herself in a cavern and fell asleep. She was awakened by three strange creatures which are similar to three small, cute and green gremlins bickering. At first, a little scared, Rey started laughing at the three little things. The creatures stopped to look at her. They ended up asking her who she was. Rey replied:<br/>
-	“My name is Rey and you?”<br/>
The smallest of the creatures approached and said:<br/>
-	“I am Rose, and these are my companions: Poe and Finn. We are the guardians of this forest.”<br/>
Then, the guardian called Poe came and asked her, putting his hand on Rey’s shoulder:<br/>
-	“But tell us, why are you here?”<br/>
She could not answer because at the moment the skin of the creature touched her, she felt a great thrill go through her and Poe recoiled suddenly and looked at her intensely.<br/>
-	“You are the Chosen One!””<br/>
-	“What?!”<br/>
-	“Poe, what are you talking about?”, Finn asked while staring at Rey.<br/>
Rose replied:<br/>
-	“It can’t be true? Isn’t it?”<br/>
-	“I’m sure it’s her!”<br/>
-	“But what are you talking about?”, Rey asked confused.<br/>
-	“Have you ever felt any kind of magic in you, Rey?”, Finn gently questioned.<br/>
-	“I don’t think so, I mean... sometimes I get weird feelings that go through me but…”<br/>
-	“Look no further. You are sensitive to what is called the Force. It is a very powerful form of magic. The force is what gives a Knight his power. It’s an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the kingdom together. You have enormous potential Rey, you must develop it absolutely! Do you want us to train you, my dear?”<br/>
Rey hesitated for a long time, but she saw an opportunity to escape her miserable life that had been hers for so long. She agreed.<br/>
-<br/>
During days that turned into weeks, she perfected herself and became stronger and stronger. Until one day, when she was training with Poe, Finn and Rose, she no longer controlled her powers and released a strong impulse that spreads throughout all the Kingdom.<br/>
Far back in their distant fortress, Ben felt this powerful wave of energy. He went to warn Palpatine. The Wizard replied:<br/>
-	“I felt it, it comes from a young girl in the forest on the other side of Alderaan, she seems to be the Chosen One. Go get her, her power is too strong, I need it! Question her, then bring her to me!”<br/>
-	“At your command my Lord”<br/>
The knight gathered his best men and set out in search of the mysterious girl. They took a week to cross the kingdom, passing through several villages before arriving at the forest where Rey trained, ignoring everything that was going on.<br/>
Feeling the presence of four magical essences nearby, Ben beckoned his men to stay at their camp as he went to observe them. Hidden behind some foliage and concealing his magical presence, the knight could see three wretched creatures crying orders to a fourth person. It was then that the girl Palpatine had spoken appeared before his eyes. What he first felt was an overwhelming energy emanating from her, and then the girl herself. He had never seen a more beautiful creature in his life. A young girl of about his age, small and fragile but paradoxically of a fascinating beauty: brown hair gathered in three buns, a delicate face and honey eyes. She seemed at once frail and fierce, gracious and wild. He quickly regained control of himself, remembering that she was first and foremost his target. He telepathically called his friends to prepare for their assault. When they arrived, they suddenly came out of the bushes.<br/>
-<br/>
Even before Rey realized the situation, seven masked and armed creatures appeared from the foliage. She saw six of the black knights attacked her friends while the seventh, most imposing, approached her quickly. That’s when the fight started. The knight reached out a hand to her, but before he could do anything, Rey struck his hand with her training stick, which she had carved. The knight replied with a stroke of sword and there followed a joust of agility between the two opponents. After a particularly well-placed shot, Rey heard cries not far from her, she then saw her friends tied up and gagged. And as she turned to her rival, she could only glimpse a hand near her face, then it was darkness.<br/>
-<br/>
When Rey woke up, she was tied to a chair, her head was spinning, but she did see the masked man in front of her. She tried to retreat despite her bonds as he approached her.<br/>
-	"Who are you? Why does my master seem so interested in you?”<br/>
Despite her fear, Rey was not going to let him impressed her:<br/>
-	“Why will I answer to a masked creature?”<br/>
Without answering, the man removed his heavy mask and discovered a young face... Too young to be part of the Knights of Ren. She had indeed heard of these knights who frightened the surrounding villages. She studied him attentively, her ebony mane, the soft features of his face until she met her gaze and behind his rough eyes, she thought she saw a shadow slip quickly.<br/>
-	“Who are you and why my master is interested in you?”, repeated him relentlessly.<br/>
After still not having an answer from the girl in front of him, Ben left without a word.<br/>
Several days passed without her answering him or vaguely. Ben then decided to try another method. He went to her cell with provisions. He laid everything on a table, detached the girl and took her to the food. Confused, the young hungry magician ended up swallowing the meal. Ben took advantage of her apparent calm to try an approach:<br/>
-	“My name is Ben, what’s yours?”<br/>
Thinking that there would be no consequences, she quickly replied:<br/>
-	“Rey.”<br/>
-	“So, Rey, who are you? You don’t look very threatening...”<br/>
-	“Why am I here?”, she cut him off.<br/>
-	“My master wanted me to take you to him.”<br/>
-	“Your master?”<br/>
-	“The wizard Palpatine.”<br/>
At this moment, Rey shut herself and refused to answer more questions. Ben understood, brought her back to the chair and left with the food leftovers. A few days later, after several other meetings of this kind, both felt more and more confident, even going so far as to be able to confide in each other about their lives before all of that. Rey told about her miserable childhood as a thief, and Ben confessed his royal lineage and his sad life until he joined the Knights of Ren. In one of these conversations, Rey asked him:<br/>
-	“Don’t you miss your family?”<br/>
-	“Yes... sometimes I do.”<br/>
-	“Why don’t you give up this life and go back to your parents.”<br/>
-	“I can’t do it.”<br/>
-	“Why not? You’re not made for this life, you feel it yourself, I know it! Palpatine and his knights kill and steal families, terrorize entire villages! Why don’t you want to leave all this?”<br/>
-	“I just can’t!”<br/>
Rey continued to insist until Ben screamed:<br/>
-	“I murdered my father! I had to kill him to prove my allegiance to Palpatine! Now you understand why I can’t go back?"<br/>
With these words, Rey shut up and watched Ben leave without her making a move.<br/>
Ben went to his chambers, he could not help but think about the words of the one to whom he began to feel mixed feelings.<br/>
-<br/>
Late in the night, Rey heard footsteps approaching her cell. Then she saw Ben hooded, a bag in his hand and a determined look on his face, her three little friends behind him.<br/>
-	“What does this means...?”<br/>
-	“We leave.”, he said opening the door of the cell.<br/>
-	“Where?”<br/>
-	“I’m going back home.”<br/>
-<br/>
As they ran through the forest, the small troop arrived in a clearing, and as they thought they were safe, they saw Palpatine and the Knights of Ren waiting for them.<br/>
-	“I didn’t think you’d go so far as to betray me.”<br/>
-	“Just let us go.”<br/>
-	“You have forgotten to who your allegiance was. To me, your grandfather and lord, or to this little thief?”<br/>
-	“I told you, let us go.”<br/>
Ben felt a force draw them towards his grandfather.<br/>
-	“I’ll give you one last chance to repent. Kill her and bring me her power, or I’ll do it and you’ll be next.”<br/>
-	“No”, he said in a strangled voice.<br/>
-	“Do it.”<br/>
Ben turned his gaze to Rey, who was paralyzed with fear, and then turned to Palpatine:<br/>
-	“I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I’ll have the strength to do it…”<br/>
With these words, Ben drew his sword and ran towards Palpatine. With the back of his hand, the sorcerer sent him to crash against a tree. Meanwhile, Rey regained control of herself and began to fight with the knights. Taking advantage of the fact that the thief no longer paid attention to him, Palpatine approached her, held out a hand from which a mortal lightning began to emerge.<br/>
Rey then saw a furtive shadow pass before her eyes and she had no time to realize what had happened until she saw Ben lying on the ground, motionless and with empty eyes.<br/>
Anger and intense sadness took possession of her body. Her knees gave away and as she touched the ground, a powerful magic discharge swept over Palpatine and the knights who disappeared in the night.<br/>
When she regained control of her body, Rey crawled to Ben’s body and started crying, she could not believe that he had sacrificed himself for her. Poe, Finn and Rose, who had taken refuge behind trees during the fight, approached their friend who had taken Ben into her arms. The three creatures looked at the duo with surprise as a luminous aura surrounded them. And while Rey didn’t see how she could go on without him, Ben took a deep breath. He smiled and Rey replied with a kiss.<br/>
-<br/>
After Rey and Ben regained strength, they continued their journey to Alderaan Castle to find Queen Leia. They were acclaimed as heroes because they had liberated the kingdom from the evil Palpatine.<br/>
The queen was speechless by her son’s return, she was devastated after his departure, her only child had left her. She forgave him the death of his father because she knew that he had been cowardly manipulated.<br/>
After these events, Rey and Ben married, ruled the kingdom and had seven children who became the new protectors of the kingdom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>